The Phantoms Rain Drop
by Bar 96
Summary: the thrid story in my "The Phntom Returns" series. So many things have happened in four years. How will the Dughter of the one and only opera ghost handle everything. better yet how will he?


Rainy Erika Destler ran through the tunnels as fast as her long built legs could carry her. She ran from the catacombs up to the roof nearly ten stories high. The cold October chill hit her face as she watched the carriage and matched team of black horses vanish into the streets of Paris. Falling to her knees she sobbed. The large Pegasus gargoyle her only comfort until two black Persians nuzzled against her. The small female claimed her normal perch on Rainys shoulder her tail around the girls neck and a black white faced male sat at her feet his white paws blending into the marble.

"Daddy don't go…." That was all she could muster before she burst into tears. Having to remove the white porcelain half mask and quickly carefully replacing it. She heard a door creak behind her and hid in the shadows of the Pegasus the two kits concealed in the folds of her black skirt and cloak. A ballerina and a stage hand came up on the roof kissing. It sickened Rainy. Sneering at the repulsiveness and disappearing back inside the opera house. Tears threatened to spill but she kept them at bay.

_She don't love you. How could she? She has two beautiful children your just a freak to her. Daddy only comes because this was his home for so long…. It's mine too and I refuse to leave it behind! _

The girl stalked through the corridor it was dark and at this time of day she knew empty. After 18 years of living in the dark musk of the opera house she sure hoped she knew what happened when. When Rainy got back to her home she sat at the large organ in the main room, she tried, in a desperate attempt to clear her mind, to compose something. But nothing came. Instead she hit the ivory keys and scattered everything off the stand ink and music sheets flew everywhere.

"IT ALWAYS HAPPENS THIS WAY!" She screamed the female scrambled up to her nuzzleing trying to comfort her mistress but to no avail.

"Why Asheya? Why must he leave… He says himself he hates the outside world. Ohhh but he loves her! She made him leave his home. Our home. The home of a monster. And why might I ask? Well Daroga I will tell you!" The male came closer at the sound of his name. "She has two perfect children! Two musical protégés! A freak for a child would only set her back! What am I?"

Rainy stalked to one of the broken mirrors removing her mask. "The devils angel of music." She traced the marred rough deformed skin. "I'm as much a freak and a murderer as Daddy why would she love him anymore?" Rainy hated when her father visited. Nothing was the same ever since she had been sold to the gypsys years ago, four to be exact, her mother was never the same.

The music sifted down from above her now personal hell. "Daddy would have made this place right! I may just have to kill someone." She pulled on the dark cloak a noose hid expertly in its folds and headed toward the surface.

"Ten thousand franks!" Came and out raged voice. The owner of the opera stood exasperated reading out loud to his business partner the letter he just received.

My dearest new owners of the opera Populaire,

It is with great enthusiasm that I welcome you to my opera house. There are some rules you must follow. One we play by my rules. Two my monthly salary of ten thousand franks is to be delivered the first of each month to box five that will remain open at all times and thirdly any failure to comply will result in a disaster beyond your most wildest dreams.

I remain your obedient servant, O.G

Back in the catacombs Rainy lay in bed asleep. A very fitful sleep.

_Rainy lay in a dirty cage white porcelain shattered across the floor her stomach growled and she felt light headed and sick from the lack of food but knew she must still perform. The Devils Angel of Music. The cursed demon girl with the most angelic voice. She picked up a piece of her shattered mask and dug it into her arm she savored the few moments of pain that took away from the gnawing at her thin stomach then she sucked up a bit of the blood from her wrists before Master could come and see. _

Rainy awoke with a scream of terror tears flowing down her face…. Four years he still haunted the 18 year old girl… his smell, his hands, his body against hers. Her moss colored eyes turned blood red and she remembered how it felt holding his life in her hands. His sickening voice still rang in her head, _your not your mother but you will do just fine. _She hugged her self screaming out trying to get her demons to leave. Everything had changed her parents now lived on an estate, her siblings were already at four and five years old becoming outstanding musicians, everyone she every held to her was dead or gone, now, now it was only her. She was a ghost. Her and her kits that's it. The silence was deafening and she couldn't take it anymore screaming she through the lamp across the room it shattered kerosene spilling and catching on the stone wall and floor then dying. The small deformed girl stood adjusting her mask and looking in the mirror. "I make my own fate."


End file.
